MaybeBut I Sure As Hell Can Try
by lupin's-wolvesbain
Summary: this is the sequel to You Can't Save Me....full summary inside, slash, ZADR, please read the first part to this first. thank you rated m, just in case
1. Chapter 1

Summary,

Zim has vowed to help dib, and dib has excepted the help. But when Gaz finds out about their 'relationship' and Dib's problems, she tells the whole school. Now dib is in counseling, on the edge of loosing it, and Zim…well, Zim is doing everything that he can to keep dib alive all awhile dealing with his own newly found depression(he found out about the tallest). Through their ridicule and abuse…both mental and physical…by the homophobic community, they are falling into darkness. And they both doubt that they'll make it

Warnings, this fic will include cutting, suicidal themes, violence, language, abusive or violent themes, sexual themes, mild to moderate psychosis, self hatred, and other violent or S.I., themes and SLASH

DISCLAIMER: I am only putting one of these stupid things…so here it is…. I DO NOT OWN SHIT…..NOTHING,ABSOLUTLEY NOTHING!…….on a brighter note….

AN: yaaaaayyyyy, I FINALY got the sequel up…. But there is a major warning, this fic will be A LOT more serious than the last one….just look at this chapter, the most the last part of this story had was a small kissing scene….. Well….you HAVE BEEN WARNED….nothing too major, but lots more violence…AND SLASH….

I have never actually written a 'slash scene' before….and even though this chapter is still considered "light" to others….this is considered heavy to me….so don't totally hate me if it's not good….I have NEVER written anything of this…magnitude?… before…so, enough with my babbling and ON WITH THE STORY! Sorry if it disappoints you and I'm sorry that it's SOOOO short.

---------------------------------------

Chapter one, it's onlya scratch

"Zim?" dib asked looking confused and rubbing his eyes tiredly. "what are you doing here?" he asked, inwardly panicking slightly. Smiling deviously, Zim leaned through the window, and placed a kiss on Dib's slightly open mouth. He sucked on Dib's lip slightly pulling away before Dib could react fully.

"Are you not pleased to se me Dib worm?" he asked pouting slightly as he crawled through the open window and wrapping his arms around Dib's waist for support.

"It's two o'clock in the morning…what if someone were to catch you in here…they might find out abo…" Dib was silenced by one of Zim's fingers pressing gently against his lips. He moved his finger and was instantly meat with another of Dib's protests. It wasn't that dib didn't want Zim there…because he did…he just really didn't want Gaz walking to see Zim here and figure out the truth. In fact he could definitely think of a few things he'd rather be doing with Zim than talking.

"Well…." he said, walking forward and pushing Dib gently backwards. "then let's give them some thing to catch" Zim whispered hungrily, sending shivers down Dib's back as he pushed him further towards the bed. His already huge smile grew as he saw Dib fall backwards and land sprawled out on the bed. Zim crawled slowly on top of dib. Sliding his ungloved hand slowly up Dib's thigh while the other slid up Dib's overly large shirt.

Zim crawled up into a sitting position while straddling Dib's waist. Dib sighed happily and wrapped his arms around Zim's waist, pulling him into a slow but passionate kiss. Zim's tong caressed Dib's lips, begging for entrance…to which Dib complied immediately to. Dib let go of Zim's neck and let his hands roam, felling every inch of the boy's delicate skin from underneath his shirt.

Zim moaned slightly as he moved from Dib's mouth to his neck. He kissed, sucked, and nibbled every inch of the boy's pale skin…which roused some interesting noises. Dib, slid the shirt off of Zim, causing the boy to stop temporarily. He looked at Zim's perfect skin, knowing that his skin would never again be as unblemished as this.

"I love you" Zim said, kissing the boy just as passionately as before. "I love you too" Dib said breaking the kiss and leaning up so that Zim could remove his shirt more easily. Zim kissed him again, letting his tong explore every crevice of Dib's mouth. He slid his hand down Dib's stomach and let it travel just below Dib's waistband before stopping.

Dib's eyes widened, and he pulled backwards, only to be stopped by Zim's firm grip.

"Show me" he commanded, looking at dib, whose head was bowed in shame. Dib slid the edge of his pajama pants and boxers down, to reveal a long red, freshly scabbed gash that disappeared to what Zim guessed far below were Dib was allowing him to see. "I though you had stopped" Zim said, looking at the boy who wouldn't meet his gaze. "I don't care how long I have to work with you…I'll help you stop" Zim said, wrapping his arms around the boy's shoulders.

"I…I'm sorry Zim….no one can help me….not even you…and besides…." he said, looking into Zim's eyes. "It's only a scratch"

---------------------------

AN...so, r&r everyone...lol, i remember justifing MANY cuts by saying that...hmmm...wonder if it'll work out for him...


	2. Chapter 2

Dib

'go on dib. Do it' the voice taunted. It had been so long since he had heard that voice. Zim had kept it away most of the time. ' I deserve this…no one loves me…not even Zim." he thought. Suddenly the voice morphed, it was no longer the dark, echoing voice that had once invaded his every thoughts, it was Zim's. 'I hate you" he taunted.

'no one could ever love a freak like you' it taunted, as dib pressed the large kitchen knife to his pale flesh he pressed lightly at first, he always started off light. ' kill yourself you worthless piece of shit' the voice yelled. It's once soothing voice turned to pure hatred.

Tears leaked from his eyes. 'I do deserve to die…I'm nothing…so I deserve nothing'…I deserve pain' he thought, sobbing weekly. He pressed the knife deeper, and slid from the tip of his wrist to the edge of his elbow.

Instantly he knew he had gone too far. Blood was rushing freely from the deep gash. He let his arm go limp, letting the pain envelope his entire being. 'I deserve this' he thought as he slipped into the soft lull of darkness.

Zim

"Gir!" Zim shouted as he walked through the door. "How was Mr. big head" Gir shouted, jumping up from the couch. "Do not talk to me Gir, just go and spy on dib, ok, I want you to alert me if anything happens . "Yes sir" Gir said dutifully, his eyes flashing red.

"My tallest" Zim said dully. "I have a plan" he said, his voice growing determined. "I have gotten close to one of the earthlings…it is my plan to use this earthling to gain access to his fathers lab and use his advanced technology to turn the stink beings into my slaves. I will then dispose of the earth being and his stupid stink being family. " Zim said laughing cruelly


	3. Chapter 3

AN:

Holly shit I finnaly updated gasps from everyone

I'm not going to load you all down with a bunch of crap about my comp dieing(which happened.. Like 6 times) or school and exams….. Because really…. I'm betting every one of you hate me with a passion…. Am I right? Yup I am lol

I am really sorry it took me SSSSOOOOOOOOO long to update.

I promise another update tomoro (if my comp doesn't crash or my internet doesn't get shut off…. Again.) I'll also be updating all of the rest of my stories.. Or at lease the ones I have ideas for lol I will update the others soon though

SUMMARY:

' Zim has vowed to help dib, and dib has excepted the help. But when Gaz finds out about their 'relationship' and Dib's problems, she tells the whole school. Now dib is in counseling, on the edge of loosing it, and Zim…well, Zim is doing everything that he can to keep dib alive all awhile dealing with his own newly found depression(he found out about the tallest). Through their ridicule and abuse…both mental and physical…by the homophobic community, they are falling into darkness. And they both doubt that they'll make it.

Warnings, this fic will include cutting, suicidal themes, violence, language, abusive or violent themes, sexual themes, mild to moderate psychosis, self hatred, and other violent or S.I., themes and SLASH

A loud bang in the 'kitchen' instantly interrupted Zim's conversation with the tallest.

"wait here my tallest…. I….SHAL RETURN" he shouted running off humming to himself

"GIR!" he screamed looking at the mess the robot had created. His face softened before twisting into worry as he saw what Gir had made the mess with. Laying limply on the floor was Dib's body, only clad in his pajama bottoms and the bloodstained sheet from his bed.

The sheet wasn't the only thing stained…if it weren't for the fact that Zim knew that it was dib amongst the blood and blood soaked cloth(s) he would have never guessed that the mass of blood, had once been human.

Inwardly his many Irken hearts raced. Tears formed in his eyes and he rushed in to action.

….----in Zim's lab----….

Panicking, he rushed around, typing in codes and keywords. Dib's cold unconscious (a fraction from death) body laid on the (autopsy) table as Zim searched the massive Irken base for healing agents.

The tallest Oooooooh ing and Ahhhhhhh ing. At the mangled boys body As they ate popcorn and cake. "that's what I call entertaining" tallest purple exclaimed as Dib's body convulsed and he coughed up blood. Tallest red looked suspicious. "and why Zim is this…… while entertaining… worthless human so important to you ?" he asked suspiciously, shoving a pooptart into his mouth (yes **pooptart**).

"uuummm… he…. He is the filthy human I was telling you about… the one who I will use to … take over the earth….the usles stink being…who… I shall dispose of…..when needed" he said rather distractedly while looking for the suplies listed on the "how to save an earthling" tutorial on deviant art.

Zim mumbled to himself,

"step one 1. Spray on clotting agent

Step 2. Heal wound with laser

Step 3. Why the fck do you wana save a human again?"

As the laser worked it's magic the tallest watched in amazement, arguing yet again over lasers and fog machines.

Zim laughed . Smiling at the tallest

"you know Zim…… now that the….." tallest red looked at Dib's motionless body "thing… has stopped twitching… you're really no fun anymore…. So…" "we'll see ya later" tallest purple said, attempting to end transition.

"can you belive that guy? It's been like what… 6-7 years since we sent him there and he STILL thinks he's on an 'actual mission" purple laughed, munching on a snack cake. "yeah, I mean. how stupid can ya get. We never even really gave him a mission." red said laughing with purple. "oh oh oh remember that one time he called us dressed in meat? " purple asked laughing uncontrollably." " oh and he called back an hour later screaming because it had fused to his skin and was eating him alive?" red asked laughing herder with every word.. "peeled of half his skin" red laughed. "too bad he didn't die… we'd never have to worry about his idiotic calls again" purple laughed. "I… feel like getting one of thos… what're they called.. Taquitoes… you know the ones the crazie junk heap we gave zim is always asking for?" "OOOOOOO, I call dibs on the crunchie ones" red finished, running after purple and leaving the screen unattended.

Zim stared in horror… all those years…. What everyone kept telling him… it was true…… it was all a setup.

Anger swelled into Zim's eyes. Those bastards would pay….. Fuck earth… he'd take over Irk.

He walked out of the room unaware that dib's eyes were roaming around, tears running down his face. 'so…. He was just using me' he thought his heart breaking. ''' that's right dib…. I told you… no one could ever love you''' the tiny voice echoed laughing harshly


	4. Chapter 4

AN:

Ok, I re read the last chapter and… definatley realized… it sucked ass…

Yeah…..

Look I'm really sorry that it sucked so much. I'm writing the next chapter as I write (well I'm alternating really but yeah…..) I promise a much more detailed … longer… basically I promise the next chapter will be… BETTER… or at least I HOPE it'll be better.

Yeah I just wanted to apologize….

Sooo yeah………

P.s.

. Poop loves you all and…….

NO ONE LOVES BOB

Oh….

. And

. FATTIES TASTE LIKE CHEETOES!!!!!!!

Lol anyways lol sorry again


	5. Chapter 5

Ok, so most definitely I finally got time and inspiration to get back on the writing track

But I'm guessing if your still sticking with me and reading this… you just wana hear the story

SUMMARY: Zim has vowed to help dib, and dib has excepted the help. But when Gaz finds out about their 'relationship' and Dib's problems, she tells the whole school. Now dib is in counseling, on the edge of loosing it, and Zim…well, Zim is doing everything that he can to keep dib alive all awhile dealing with his own newly found depression(he found out about the tallest). Through their ridicule and abuse…both mental and physical…by the homophobic community, they are falling into darkness. And they both doubt that they'll make it.

WARNINGS, this fic will include cutting, suicidal themes, violence, language, abusive or violent themes, sexual themes, mild to moderate psychosis, self hatred, and other violent or S.I., themes and SLASH

'thoughts'

'"voices"'

change of pov

And now…..

On with the story!

DIB

'I should've known' '"yes…you should've"' trying his best to ignore the ever pressing voice, he turned away, his tears blurring his vision of the control base

He couldn't make out much… but the one thing he could make out made him wish that he were blind.

"dib…thank tallness you're alright…why'd…"

Dib cut him off angrily. "don't talk to me" his harsh voce hiding the pain he really felt.

"but dib worm I love yo…"

"WELL I DON'T LOVE YOU!" dib shouted back, pain erupting in his heart at the sound of that horribly bitter lie. And he knew it was a lie. Even if Zim was just using him…he still loved him. Hot angry tears streamed down his face and for once he was glad when they blurred out Zim's beautiful form.

ZIM

He stared blankly, his heart shattering.

"y… you're lying" he said trying his best to convince himself that the hate in dibs voice was merely because he had stopped Dib's attempts at leaving this world. 'why'd he want to leave if he really loved you' his conscience asked, and he ignored it, trying to stop the weekend dib from leaving.

"you're hurt…you shouldn't move" his voice faltered weekly, having lost it's usual confidence. Corrupted by the nagging voice in the back of his head, he was trying so hard to suppress.

Dibs tears didn't stop, but his look of hatred faltered slightly at the broken tone in Zim's voice but was replace instantly along with a pained sob.

"didn't you hear me Zim? I said I HATE YOU! I always have… I just wanted to protect the earth… I figured that if I got close to you…you wouldn't destroy the earth." Zim was silent for a minuet, the hot tears he had been trying to suppress leaking out his eyes. He looked away, barley hearing Dib's next sentence. "though it seems that you were just after the earth the whole time"

Zim watched tearfully as dib turned away…not wanting to believe his harsh words.

It was only after dib was long gone did he actually understand what they meant.

__

'just after the earth.' the realization hit him like a ton of bricks. and instantly wished he had taken the time to explain… now he had lost everything.

An:

Ok, so I know it's short, but I figure it's better than nothing.

Want a lil preview of the next chappie?

Hmmm?

If you don wana know don read this

"preview"

"why dose it hurt so bad Gaz?" she looked at her brother in disgust, loathing on her face. "because you don't deserve love…you're nothing but a sick freakish faggot…and you and you're little …_boyfriend _will suffer" Dib looked at her in horror, realizing what he's just doomed both him and zim to… not that he cared…he deserved it…after all…fags burn in hell right?


End file.
